


Beyond Possession

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Series: Demon Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Sam, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: Based on episode 10x3 Soul Survivor and after Cuffed.  Sam has gotten Dean back to the bunker and has started the process of curing him.  When Dean gets loose, Sam has to find him before the Dean gets to him.





	Beyond Possession

**Author's Note:**

> A guest commented on Cuffed and suggested I do more Deanmon...the muse ran away with it and this is what happened. There are some quotes from the show (my favorite ones) and it isn't word for word. 
> 
> I want to thank my wonderful beta Jerzcaligrl she is so awesome and I am so happy I found her.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are amazing and they let me know I'm at least doing something right.
> 
> *I DON'T OWN THE BOYS...BUT IF I DID THEY'D NEVER LEAVE THE BEDROOM*
> 
> HAPPY READING!!

Sam walks into the “dungeon” part of the bunker carrying a little cooler of sanctified blood in  his left hand. Sam had the blood blessed by bringing in a priest to a little blood bank across town, and now he is going to try to cure his brother, not knowing if this is in fact going to work or not.  But he's determined to do all he can to return Dean to his human self. 

Dean is tied to a chair for his own protection. He looks up as Sam walks into the room. “Really.” he says, deadpan.

 

“For whatever it's worth, I got your blood type.”  Sam says with a fake smile, turning back around to set up the blood and syringes.  

 

“Sam, I think you know you’re gonna try and fix me, but did it ever occur to you that maybe I don’t want to be fixed?  Let me go live my life, I won’t bother you...what do you care?” Dean says. 

 

Sam turns around, looking hurt,”What do I care?” he asks shaking his head.

 

Sam walks over to the trap he's secured Dean into, pouring holy water along the way.  Sam is in chanting something in Latin. 

 

“You think I’m just gonna sit here like Crowley, getting all weepy while you shoot me up? Well, screw that...I want this!” Dean growls, his beautiful green eyes flashing to black.

 

“Yeah I pretty much figured that out.” Sam says sadly. 

 

“You don’t really know if this is going to work, do you? I got a hell of a lot more running through me than just demon juice.” Dean says gruffly

 

“Yeah. Mark of Cain, got it.” Sam says.  

 

Sam approaches Dean with a syringe full of sanctified blood, “Buckle up.” 

  
“Come on Sam, you know I hate shots.” 

  
“Well, I hate demons.” 

  
Dean raises an eyebrow and smirks, “we both know that isn’t true Sammy, you didn’t hate it when I had you bent over that pool table at the bar when you came and  got me .”

 

Sam swallows, his mouth going dry. 

 

“In fact, I recall you loved every minute of me pounding into your tight ass and begging me to fuck you harder.” Dean says, gleefully. 

 

“Yeah well that won’t ever happen again.” Sam says, moving forward.

 

Dean snarls and Sam throws holy water on him and then sticks him with the needle into his arm.

 

“We got a whole lot more of these to go, you can make it a lot easier on yourself.” Sam says backing away.

 

Dean starts grunting hoarsely as Sam looks on concerned. “This hasn’t happened before.” Sam thinks to himself.

 

He gives him another syringe full of blood and Dean growls and grunts, “For all you know you could be killing me.” Dean grunts.

 

Sam looks at Dean, “Or you’re just messing with me.” 

 

Dean starts to get testy, trying to egg his brother on. 

 

“You want me to debate you?” Sam asks. “This isn’t even the real you I'm  talking to.” 

 

“It’s the real me alright. The   _ new _ real me.” Dean says smirking.

 

Dean continues to test Sam. Asking him what the difference between the two of them were.  Dean tells Sam he knows all about what happened when Sam went looking for Dean. How he made some sap sell his soul to get a crossroads demon and even then didn’t get real answers.  Before Dean is done he tells Sam that he killed the guy and didn’t even feel bad about it.

 

“I never meant….” Sam says. 

 

“Who cares what you meant!  That line that we thought was so clear between us and the things that we hunted, ain’t so clear now is it Sammy?” Dean yells.

 

Sammy forcefully jabs  the needle into Dean’s neck.  He is getting pissed and frustrated and he has to get out of there because deep down he really does know this isn’t really his brother.  Sam leaves the room to get a little distance. 

 

When he finally comes back a few minutes later Dean is slumped over and his eyes are closed.  Sam rushes over to him. Leaning over Dean, he slaps him and shakes his shoulders.

 

“Dean, Dean, come back, come back to me.” Sam whispers.

 

“Sammy, just stop.” Dean says weakly.

 

“Look, I can't stop doing this.” Sam says. 

 

“Yes, you can.  There's no point into trying to bring your brother back now.” Dean says.

  
  


“Oh, I WILL bring my brother back.” Sam says determinedly

 

“You know I tried to get away from you, I chose the King  of Hell over you.” Dean says smirking. 

 

“Maybe I was just tired of babysitting you, or always having to yank your lame ass out of the fire...since forever.” Dean says.

 

“This isn’t my brother taking.” Sam says.

 

“You never had a brother!” Dean shouts. “But guess what, I quit!” 

  
  
  


“No, no  you don’t, you don’t get to quit, we don’t get to quit in this family. This family is all we’ve ever had.” Sam shouts.

 

“Then we’ve got nothing.” Dean says smirking.  

 

Sam turns and grabs another syringe.  He turns back around and stalks towards Dean.

 

“Oh, is this you manning up?” Dean says. 

 

“This is me, yanking  _ your _ lame ass out of the fire!” Sam says as the needle goes into Dean’s neck.

 

“You’re welcome .” Sam says as he storms out of the room.

  
  
  
  


About an hour later Sam returns to the room to  find Dean is gone. He starts to panic since he isn’t sure where in the bunker Dean is.  Sam quickly grabs a syringe and shoves it in his pocket before grabbing the demon blade, trying to figure out where Dean went.

 

It’s basically a game of cat and mouse.  Sam knows if he gets caught then it isn’t going to turn out well for him.  He suddenly hears Dean’s voice trying to lure him out figure out where he is.  Sam can hear a door being kicked open and he runs to another part of the bunker. 

  
  


Sam is facing the wall looking around the corner when something pushes him further forward and pins him against it.

 

“Gotcha Sammy.” Dean says gruffly. 

 

“Dean, please.” Sam says, voice shaky.

 

“You think I’m going to let you go now? ” Dean growls. 

 

“We were so close Dean. I know you’re still in there somewhere.  Just let me finish the treatments, we only have one more.” Sam whispers.

 

Dean gets closer to Sam’s ear, “You act like I wanna be cured, personally I like the disease.” Dean whispers, making Sam shudder.

 

“Dean  _ please _ .” Sam begs, not really knowing what he is pleading for. 

 

Dean doesn't respond, just moves his hand down Sam’s body to the front of Sam’s pants.  He reaches the button and opens them before shoving his hand down, grabbing Sam’s cock. Against his own will, Sam responds. He  lets out a shaky breath as Dean slowly strokes Sam’s cock, making him moan.

 

“That’s right Sammy, let go, let your big brother take care of you.” Dean whispers.

 

“Dean, feels so good.” Sam moans uncontrollably. He is aware that Dean is still in there  _ somewhere _ . He can't fight the intense feelings that have always coursed between them. 

 

Dean bites down on Sam’s neck making him cry out, marking him as his. Dean  stops stroking and pushes Sam’s boxers and pants down to the floor. Dean undoes his own pants and his cock springs out hitting his stomach.   He takes his own fingers, and sticking them into Sam’s mouth, he tells him to suck.

 

Sam moans around Dean’s fingers and sucks on them as if his life depends on it, which in this case it does.  Dean finally pulls them out of Sam's mouth and shoves two of the fingers straight into Sam’s hole, making him cry out.  Dean moves them quickly inside Sam scissoring and opening Sam up. 

 

“Dean, fuck, I need you inside me.” Sam moans, despite the pain of the barely-prepped entry.

 

Dean smirks and chuckles knowing good and well he has his brother right where he wants him. 

 

Removing his fingers, Dean spits on his hand  so he can lube his cock. He lines it up quickly before shoving into Sam’s ass making Sam cry out.  It doesn’t take long to get a fast, hard rhythm going before Sam is moaning, cursing and crying out for Dean.  

  
  


“Dean, Fuck!” Sam moans.

 

“You like that don’t you Sammy, your big brother pounding into you like this.” Dean growls.

 

“Fuck, yes Dean, I love the way your cock feels inside me.” Sam moans.

 

Dean pounds into Sam harder and harder, leaning down to bite and lick Sam’s neck, drawing a loud moan from his little brother.  

 

“I’m close Dean, so close.” Sam moans.

 

“Then come for me baby boy!” Dean orders.

 

Sam comes hard and fast, crying out Dean’s name.  Dean gives a few more quick, hard thrusts before he finds his own release, screaming  out his brother’s name.

 

Dean pulls out of Sam and turns to lean against the wall to catch his breath as he buttons up his pants.  Sam turns his head slightly and sees Dean with his eyes closed. Sam quickly pulls up his pants and turns to quickly run when Dean grabs his hair.

 

“Where do you think you’re going Sammy?” Dean asks. 

 

Dean reaches around with his arm to put a chokehold on Sam as  Sam frantically reaches into his pocket. He takes out the syringe and quickly jabs  it into Dean’s arm. Immediately Dean lets go falling backwards, growling and grunting.  He crashes heavily to the floor.

 

“Dean!” Sam yells. 

 

Sam falls to his knees  next to him. He holds Dean in his arms, shaking and calling out Dean's  name. 

 

They stay that way for what feels like hours before Dean finally opens his eyes and looks up at Sam, his grass-green eyes shining.  

 

“You look worried Sammy.” Dean whispers.

 

Sam smiles, knowing that his brother is finally back, “Welcome back Dean.” 

 

Dean smiles and he  and Sam share a kiss and a hug.


End file.
